


A Culture of Deceit

by GideonFluff



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blackmail, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Horses, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people jokingly compared Setauket's Magistrate and it's Major to an 'old married couple'. They had not idea how close that interpretation was to the truth, in some ways. Naturally they had to hide their relationship and have done so for quite a while now, but what if somebody nosy and wicked enough to use such secrets as an advantage found out?</p><p>WARNING: If you can't handle two grown men in love and engaging in sexual acts, I suggest you don't read this. Also this fic might turn darker in later chapters. If that happens I will write a small warning at the beginning of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Culture of Deceit

Usually it was a small hunting cabin, that Richard knew to be abandoned during Saturdays, since the hunter using it was on his way back to town with the game he had caught. They would travel there, separately of course, not to arouse more suspicion than warranted and bring some warm blankets and mayhaps even some wine. If anyone suspected wild debauchery likened to the fantasies of young people, they were wrong. The Judge was past his best days, after all and the Major of Setauket he was currently simply holding in his arms for a soft kiss was no youngster either. Both of them had been married as due in this rigid society, only to be widowed, and now they sought comfort and affection from each other; when the war and worries were grinding on them like millstones.  
  
"Did anyone follow you?" It was a useless question, because if anyone had been following and he had noticed so, Richard would have been smart enough not to lead them to their meeting place. But it was a habit that could not easily be shaken off. "No. We are alone." Just a few words and still they send a wave of relief down Hewlett's spine. Here nobody would turn questioning glances when his beloved addressed him with his second name, Ambrose. A simple agreement, actually as their given first name was identical. Which could be bothersome, and neither of them particularly enjoyed nicknames.  
  
"Good. I have brought some wine and glasses. We'll have to be careful with them." While setting them on the small wooden table that the bland little cabin provided, the Major removed his hat and uniform jacket. "Perhaps we should look for a more accommodating place some day." Ambrose found himself wishing that one day they might not have to hide from anyone. But he doubted that would happen in their lifetimes. "Come, sit down on that chair and I will make sure we will have a comfortable place to rest." 

Which meant getting the bear fur from the horse and spread it out, light a select few candles and pour the wine. While fetching the fur, he couldn't resist giving the horse a few careful adoring pats against it's strong neck, which it returned with a soft noise and by trying to chew on his wig. It was both endearing and a habit he could not get the rascal to stop.

Richard always was a bit uncomfortable leaving all those tasks to the younger man, seeing how a Major was higher ranking in social structure than a simple town Magistrate. But he did not move with the ease of his younger days anymore and appreciated the way his lover worried about him and wished for him to be comfortable, rather than play the game of rank even here where it was just the two of them.  
  
The physical part of their meetings was pleasurable when they both felt up to it, no question. But it was more about the companionship usually. Sometimes they would try, starting gentle caressing and kisses to stir up passion and arousal and it would not work out that way. They both were perfectly fine with it, accepting it as a small burden of age.

But this night they were very much capable and passionate. The gunshot wound that had ailed the Judge had healed well. They were both relaxed and feeling affectionate. Despite this not being their first time engaging in such an act, it was thrilling every time, infused with the danger of it's forbidden nature.  
  
The gentle hand brushing through Hewlett's natural hair gave him a small warning thug when he moaned too wantonly at the teeth grazing his sensitive neck. While they thought themselves to be alone, they were both paranoid and scared of being caught. So the Major ended up leaving careful little kisses around the area where the gunshot wound had been as they both moved to sit down on the bear fur, tracing the scars with his lips. The past few times they had indulged in the carnal desires, they had kept to pleasuring each other with their hands, feeling much like awkward young men as they neither had any prior experience with another man beyond this.  
  
Though the younger officer was quite willing to experiment, especially since his lover's arms and chest were still a bit hard to move after being wounded, even after the worst had healed. So he lowered himself between the other man's legs and undid his breeches with slightly shaking hands, at least as nervous as excited.

"So help me, I don't quite know what I am doing.." Was his small plea for help and patience as he carefully took the erect manhood before him in hand and hesitantly put the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes. The taste wasn't unpleasant a they both took cleanliness more seriously than many others these days, but it was still an entirely foreign experience and after glancing up at his lover's face for affirmation that he was doing all right, Ambrose carefully hollowed his cheeks slightly, remembering to cover his teeth with his lips.  
  
Richard ended up biting his lip to keep himself from making too much noise. Being pleasured like this was quite the sensation and watching the Major of Setauket, this refined gentleman taking him in his mouth was a sight he would preserve in his mind forever. From the way the younger man's short, brown natural hair was falling into his face a little to his long eyelashes fluttering a bit as he opened and closed his eyes, unsure in which state to leave them while so close to another man's lap.  
  
After a few more moments the Judge moved his hand under Hewlett's chin to gain his attention. "Let us finish together." They shifted, Ambrose laying on his side, legs slightly apart so Richard could lay behind him and move his manhood between his upper thighs, close to his own arousal. It was a position of trust as it made the Major laying so exposed feel vulnerable. But he knew himself to be safe with his beloved.  
  
Slow deliberate movements brought them together and a set of careful fingers moved to caress his behind softly, as the slick movements between his legs made the Officer flush in a mixture of pleasure and slight embarrassment. Still this was easier for him to get used to than all out anal intercourse. As Victorian scholars, in their own fields, they both appreciated the Greek ideals of love and philosophy and even sex.  
  
The sound of their breaths became as erratic as their heartbeats, mixing together and soon both men would reach their finish, panting and gasping each other's names into the dark of the small cabin as they slowly calmed from their coupling. Occasionally Richard fell asleep afterwards and the so-called Oyster Major would simply watch him rest, carefully stroking his hair and holding him close for warmth. Years ago, the younger man himself had believed those stories they told about men who dare laid with other men, how they were wild and sinful. But it was nothing like that for them, he'd found. And that was very much how he liked it.  
  
This form of intimacy in a way felt much more like caressing, and less like violation to them. Though, Ambrose was feeling quite debauched and would perhaps send a tiny sulking glare at the mess his hair and the insides of his thighs were in after their activities. As soon as he felt like moving again, at least.  
  
After a while of resting together, Richard was feeling a bit tense and they simply ended up ensnared in each other's arms, eyes lidded and legs tangled comfortably instead of their usual chatter when they had some time alone. When a delicate questioning hand moved to caress his grayed chest hair, he moved to hold it still. With a worried sound Ambrose inquired: "Is something the matter?"  
  
Just that moment, they both heard something crack outside. A small branch, likely.  
  
The highest ranking officer of Setauket quickly moved to put on some breeches and cocked the pistol he always had with him, now having the same gut-clenching feeling that he had been fighting when his beloved had turned up on the battlefield when injured. If they were found out, it would end in disaster. Not just for them, but also for the town and for the Magistrate's family. A panicked sound escaped his mouth before being stifled by a broad gentle hand. "Shh."  
  
A few moments later another sound. At least whoever was approaching, was not terribly good at sneaking around in the woods. Carefully they both re-dressed and listened for more sounds. Nothing. Apparently the sneaky person had left. But that did not make any of them feel better.

"It seems that you are right in suggesting that we need another place to meet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
